In A World Full Of Wonders
by MySoulPleasure
Summary: Lauren Wessels left her life at Beauxbatons to start a life at Hogwarts. Along the way she makes both friends and enemies. And eventually catching the eye and confidant of Draco Malfoy. OC
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I only own that Rowling does not.**

Today I was attending into the best magic school there is; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had just arrived; extremely late, only because I found the letter in my parent's closet, sent to me when I was eleven, I am now 16 and I, as of now, was attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Don't get me wrong, I loved Beauxbatons but if I was meant to be in Hogwarts then I was meant to be in Hogwarts no doubt about it. Dumbledore and I had just apparated into his office. While I was walking to sit on a chair, Dumbledore went to his wall and removed an old grungy looking hat off the wall and placed it onto my head and it seemed to come alive…

"_A new student, ahh, very bright, able to achieve great things, has a wild past, hmmm. Has potential. I know where you belong! Slytherin!"_The hat said with such certainty that is scared me a little. Dumbledore called a girl from Slytherin to take me to my sorted house and room where I'll be staying for the next couple years that I'll be attending Hogwarts.

"Now Miss Wessels I know you've gotten into some trouble at Beauxbatons lately and I just want to let you know that such nonsense like this will not be tolerated. I am giving you a fresh start; now just don't make me wish I didn't." That was all he said about my history at Beauxbatons? Wow, he must want me at his school.

A light rap at the door and with a flick of his wrist the door opened up and a girl with short black hair, not much shorter than me came in, she introduced herself as Pansy Parkinson. She seemed to hold herself very regal, like she was better than everyone else. I scanned her features, she wasn't so hard to look at, and she does remind me of one of those dogs that looked like they've been punched in the face. A pug I believe muggles call them

"Yes headmaster?" Pansy asked, looking at him, then at me.

"Pansy this is Lauren Wessels, and Lauren this is Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, I want you to take Lauren here up to her room in Slytherin, and please make her feel welcome! Good evening Lauren, I expect to see you this evening for Supper." I picked up my two suitcases and followed Pansy.

When I was walking to the Slytherin common room I noticed how the other houses dressed, gold's with reds, greens with silvers, different hues of blue and different tones of yellow, just as I remembered it while visiting last year for the Triwizard Tournament, where that poor Diggory boy died. This placed seemed very clique-y, I don't really mind much, at my old school, I was part of the in-crowd, and how I'll fit in here will be difficult. I followed Pansy through the Slytherin common room and up to the girl's dormitory. The room she led me to was empty, there were only four beds in this room and none of them had been claimed by people. Was I the only one to occupy this room? Now I wonder how my Slytherin robes will look on me once I've changed into them…I don't really know how green and silver will either compliment me, or make me look horrible.

"Is there no one else in this room?" I asked setting my suitcase by a random bed. It's not like I had to claim a bed, no one probably is here to claim them.

"No, this room is all for you. I'm kind of jealous; no one ever had the opportunity to have a whole room to themselves. You're lucky. Oh and Lauren one more thing, stay away from Draco, he's mine." And with that she shut the door behind her and left me to myself.

In the meantime, familiarized myself with my, now empty, room and changed into the robes that were laid out in front of me before I even stepped foot outside. I took a look into the mirror that was mounted to the back of the door, the green and silver rather complimented my pale skin and red hair, bringing out me blue eyes. But before I could reach for the doorknob, there was a light rapping at my door, I took a few seconds and slowly opened the door to see a different girl with long dark ebony hair, reaching just past her shoulders, slender face, and hard, icy like grey eyes. She held herself much like Pansy had, it must have to be something to do with this house, or it's just the people in it.

"Can I help you?" I ask, after a couple seconds of silence

"Hi, I'm Daphne Greengrass, Pansy just called me to get your for dinner in the great hall. Come, before we lose any points!" She grabbed my hand roughly and dragged me down the stairs, fast.

I stumbled a little bit when I got to the bottom, getting a few snickers from other boys and girls, all but one boy with bleach blond hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen, more blue than mine even. We briefly made eye contact prior being led to the main hall, I didn't really know where it was but I just followed the majority of the kids, hoping they were leading me to the right place. We reached the room in no time, it was a lot bigger than I expected, but if it needed to have enough room for a couple hundred students then it would need to be huge.

The room has long wooden tables with two equally long benches; there were four of them, one for each house. I followed Pansy, Daphne and the blonde haired boy to the table to the furthest left. I just kind of stood there while Pansy sat there with the blond boy across from her. Pansy was just about to speak but the boy cut her off, Pansy gave him a glare, but he kept talking.

"Come sit, what is your name?" He asked it seemed like the only somewhat nice person yet here at Hogwarts.

"Lauren Wessels and you are?" I reply, feeling kind of awkward and uncomfortable, with some eyes looking at me, while I sat down next to Pansy, she looked as if she were bubbling with madness and was about to burst at any moment.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy and it's a pleasure to meet you Lauren." Pansy was still glaring at him but it seemed that he didn't really care if she was mad or not. Or even jealous maybe. I can see why she would be jealous and told me to stay away, he must be a real catch and Pansy obviously saw me as a threat to a possible relationship she might have with him.

"Like-wise." Was all I said to him and any previous conversation there may be vanished. Pansy seemed to like that we stopped talking.

After all the students had entered the hall, the teachers began to fill their seats at the front. The headmaster came in last, after all the teachers were seated. Dumbledore did a small speech and introduced a new teacher by the name of Dolores Umbridge as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. This woman was dressed from head to toe in a bubble-gum pink dress and sweater; her face also reminded me of a toad. Is it me or do most people here have resemblances to animals? Dumbledore waved his hand and food magically appeared on the tables. A tiny gasp left my lips, which caught the attention of Daphne, Pansy and Draco, their heads turned, looking at me.

"Have you never seen magic?" Draco asked; grabbing some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Actually no, I haven't. My old school had never let us use magic like this, we mostly studied theories, but never actually tried." I say, Draco's eyes darken a bit but never left mine.

"Are you sure you're not a pureblood? And where did you used to attend? Because I'd know if I've seen you around." He asked like it was the most important thing in the world, maybe to him it is. But I don't see how blood status had anything to do with it when you attended Magic schools.

"I am a pureblood, mixed with a little Veela for your information. After I found my Hogwarts acceptance letter hidden in a closet, I confronted my parents about it asking if they knew about this and all sorts of questions. They told me that they wanted me to attend Beauxbatons instead of here. I didn't take it quite well but after some therapy, I've come to terms with it and I now want to be a part of this school." I finish with a deep exhale and see Draco's eyes relax, knowing I was a pureblood. Could this boy be more concerned about blood status?

"So your parents gave up a life for you here and sent you there?" Pansy asked in a condescending tone in her voice wasn't that hard to catch.

"They told me stories about Hogwarts being the school of most Death Eaters, and they didn't want that for me, no matter how loyal they are to the Dark Lord still. So they sent me to Beauxbatons for four years and two weeks ago I found my Hogwarts letter in their closet in a file with my name on it." I don't think I really talked about this this much even to my therapist…

After that looking down, I looked back up to see Draco looking at me nervously, while Pansy and Daphne just looked at me with blank stares on their faces. Draco looks like he knew what I was talking about but I'm not that sure if that was truly it.

"Do you have any questions?" I ask to the three, snapping Draco back into focus, taking a deep breath.

"You accent is definitely European, but what country?" Daphne asked as if everything I said was all in my head.

"Oh, I'm Dutch, but I'm learning to speak English fluently and I speak French fluently. J'espère ne pas vous perdre en chemin*." I half smile not really being all that into it.

"That's pretty cool," Daphne had said, now that surprised me. I didn't think she really liked me by the way she grabbed me earlier.

"What did you just say? In French?" Draco asked.

"I said: I hope not to lose you along the way." I smiled, maybe knowing two foreign languages to them will be hard if I just start babbling in French or Dutch from the blue.

The rest of the day was quiet, I didn't really talk to anyone and no one really talked to me so it was a win/win situation. After dinner all the kids wanted to have a party in the common room, but I decided to skip the festivities and unpack my things, which didn't last for long when someone knocked on that door for the second time today. I walked around my bed, expecting to see Pansy or Daphne but I saw Draco, looking a little annoyed.

"Hi Draco, is everything alright?" I asked, opening my door to let him through. Pansy's words from earlier were still there but were not forgotten

"Oh, it's just that_ Pansy _is getting on my nerves, it's like she just _doesn't_leave me alone." He said walking through, pacing a little.

Remembering what Pansy had said to me earlier about staying away from him, I told him I couldn't see him.

"Why? Did someone tell you, you cannot talk to me?" He looked at me for a moment, "Pansy can't tell you who you can or can't talk to!" Now he was just getting mad, I don't like mad.

I walked up to Draco and put a calming hand on his shoulder and he immediately relaxed into my touch like he had a spell on him. He just looked at me but didn't say anything. I asked him why he looked so nervous after I had mentioned the Dark Lord at dinner.

"Oh, uhm, yeah, about that," now he just looked down and was, if not more, nervous than he did at dinner.

"You can tell me you know, I won't judge. And with all the stuff that's being thrown at my direction lately is probably not going to scare me away or think less of you." I said in a light, carefree voice, and I meant every word. Nothing he could say right now would scare me even though I've only known him less than two hours, I trust him, which is rare for me towards other people I meet.

"Okay, but you promise not to freak out after I say?" I just nodded and he began to continue. "My family is like yours, I mean, they have affiliations with the Dark Lord, as you know, his henchmen that serve him are called Death Eaters, and when I become of age I'm going to be one. I haven't but a choice." When he said he was going to be a worker for the Dark Lord he said it like he wanted to be one and that he wasn't scared but I knew that somewhere inside of him was scared to be a Death Eater but I wouldn't pry on that just yet.

"See? I'm not freaking out but it looks like you will…" I put both my hands on his shoulders and look at him straight in his eye, concerned. "I admit that that is a real shock, but I don't look at you less because he's going to collect you. I find it really sad actually." His reaction to that last statement made me realize I had said the wrong thing.

"Sad? You pity me? I don't need you to pity me! I'm Draco Malfoy, no one pities me; everyone wants to be me!" Now he was angry, I need to calm him down.

"Hey! You know what? It better to feel pitied by a stranger than your friends going 'ha ha' or 'sucker' because then they don't care about your well-being or feelings. So don't give me that shit." I say back with just as much anger I could muster.

Draco was quite shocked at my words. I guess no one really raised their voice to him ever. Well I don't care; he needed to be put in his place. If I was going to argue with Draco then I needed a drink and something with an edge. I guess it was a good thing I packed my stash and no one checked my bags upon entering this school.

I walked away from him, and to a loose board I found in the floor earlier and popped it out and reached for the bottle of firewhiskey. I pulled out the bottle with the familiar red label on it. Draco just looked at me as I opened the bottle and took a swig of the whiskey; I let it burn my chest, it left normal almost; like it was meant to be there.

"What in the world are you doing?" He asked taking a few hesitant steps toward me.

"This," I pointed at the bottle, "is Firewhiskey, wizard alcohol. Have you never had any before?" I asked him, slowly feeling the effects of drink spreading its love all around me.

"No not Firewhiskey. I've only really ever had was Butterbeer and that isn't really that good actually." He said kind of shy that he's never had it. Well this is will be another person I introduce my friend to.

I hand him the bottle, silently telling him to try it. He took the bottle from me, bringing it up to his nose to sniff it. This special Firewhiskey doesn't have a smell…but it was kind of cute that he did smell it. He timidly put the bottle against his lips and tipped his head back, taking a small sip. But because he hadn't had it before I started to cough but didn't spit it out. I giggled at him hoping he wouldn't notice but he did.

Draco gave the glass bottle back to me and I took a bigger sip, feeling the burning sensation all over again warm my chest. Even with alcohol in my system I didn't fail to hear someone walking up the steps toward my door, I quickly screwed the cap back on and hid it back under the floorboard just in time to see Pansy throw the door open, her smile disappearing as she took in the picture before her.

"Draco? Lauren? What in God's name are you two doing? I've been looking all over for you, Draco! And Lauren, I told you to stay away from him!" Her voice raised an octave with every syllable she spoke.

Draco slowly walked toward Pansy, anger become more prominent of his face with every word she spoke. I could feel the atmosphere in the room shift with the feelings also changing.

"Pansy Parkinson! Do not tell her to stay away from me! If I want to hang out with her then I will! I absolutely do NOT need YOUR permission, and neither does she! She can speak to whomever she likes. Now apologize or get out and no longer call yourself a friend of Draco Malfoy's." I silently cheered him on, but he was making her choose between her friendships with him and that wasn't entirely fair to her.

"Draco…are you actually asking me to apologize? Well you are sadly mistaken, I, Pansy Parkinson would and never will apologize for telling that little slut to stay away from what's mine." She said firmly, folding her arms, trying to make her intimidating.

Draco didn't have time to react, for I was already walking to punch that pug faced twat straight in the jaw, and successfully accomplished that task with a Cheshire cat grin on my face. Pansy straightened up and jumped on me, her efforts were ill so I wasn't surprised when she tried to attack me, only hurting her in the process. It was so easy to block all her shots and get some of my hits in, but it all stopped with Draco pulling Pansy off of me and throwing her to someone in the group that had formed in the doorway.

After Draco shoo-ed the crowd away, he came and sat on the bed, looking at me while, before popping the floorboard open, taking my hidden Firewhiskey out again, twisting the cap off, taking a long swig of it before handing it to me.

"Thanks," I murmured. Sitting at the vanity, brushing out the mess Pansy had made, trying to attack me. I had a cut on my cheek from her hand and a sip of firewhiskey made the dull pain even duller. I pulled out my wand and held it to my face, muttering a healing spell, closing up the cut, leaving without a scar.

"If you went to Beauxbatons, wouldn't you be a good little girl everyone thinks you are?" Draco asked, looking into my reflection in the mirror.

"Well, I decided to come here because I was getting very angry with that school and I was getting in detention almost in every class, so much that it once conflicted with all my classes, and I've been on my last warning for some time now. I was glad that Dumbledore gave me a clean slate." I say walking around to my luggage, pulling out my pyjamas, walking behind my screen and getting dressed still talking to Draco without having to leave. Draco cleared his throat; he obviously was never in the same room with a girl as she changed. This made me happy in a way but funny also. I would have thought he's been at least with a girl. But I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Were you here last year for the Triwizard Tournament?" Draco asked, playing with the hem of my blanket.

"Yes I was, but I was in a very bad place mentally at the time, a topic for another time. But yeah, I was really good friends with Fleur Delacour then, I was a part of that big in-crowd at the time." I walked around the screen, moving to sit in the middle of the bed.

For the rest of the night we spent talking about our interests and hobbies. Draco told me about Hogwarts and how he liked the school, and he told me about how much he disliked Harry "Saint" Potter as he put it. Further into the night Draco and I fell asleep on my bed. I awoke sometime during the night, he was still sleeping so I pulled a blanket off another bed and draped it over us. At this, Draco moved, pulling me into him, his arms securing me to his hard chest. After a few minutes of trying to move, and him only tightening his grip, I gave up and fell sleep faster than you could say my name.

A/N: This is my first HP fanfic. There are two vague plots in my head so far but I'm not sure which one I want to approach or continue. So what do you think? Is it decent enough for me to post a second chapter? Any mistakes I need to fix?

* J'espère ne pas vous perdre en chemin. = I hope not to lose you along the way.


	2. DADA and Muggles

**Disclaimer: I own what Rowling does not. Enjoy!**

It was around sunrise when I woke up; I sat up, looking at my setting, finally seeing the other body lying on my bed. Two blue eyes looked up at me, a smile appearing on Draco's face and laughed when I quickly looked down to check if I still had my clothes on. Luckily for me; they were. Draco seemed to find this somewhat amusing.

"Oh shush it! You'll wake the others and it's not funny!" I snap, trying to look mad but that was failing miserably.

"Ah, but it is funny that you had thought we had…" He couldn't even finish his sentence for it had been too funny to him, what a little jerk.

"Get out! Before Pansy awakes, comes in, and eats both of us whole," I say, thinking of what I had just said, a mental image of Pansy eating the two of us whole was quite the sight!

"Oh you're no fun! But yes, I shall leave before she, again, loses her temper. I'll see you in the Great Hall for breakfast!" He got up and as quiet as a mouse, left my room.

I slowly got out of bed and headed to my dresser to pull out a fresh uniform and got changed. Today was Friday, which meant that I only had one class today, DADA with our new professor, Dolores Umbridge. I was always found this subject quite easy at Beauxbatons, mostly because we studied theory instead of actually practicing the real counter-spells and/or –curses. After tying my tie around my neck I walked back to the dresser and on-top was a little bag that held all the necessary make-up that I wore day to day. Inside was Eyeliner, pink blush and nude eye shadow. That was all I pretty much wear. I highly disliked having mounds and mounds of makeup on my face. Or as muggles would call it 'cake face.' And it literally meant that their face was caked with makeup in it. Bleck!

After giving myself a look over, I deemed myself presentable and left the Slytherin house and quietly walked to the great hall, a Muggle song by the name of Come Fly with Me was playing inside my head. It's a very catchy tune sung by a man named Frank Sinatra who made music in the 1950's. I entered the Great Hall where there were few people sitting at their tables, most were reading the Prophet or finishing some last minute homework. I walked up to the Slytherin, saw Draco's friendly smile, and kept walking to an empty space where I could eat alone and think without someone talking. Draco's smile faltered when I walked past, probably thinking I had no recollection of our new friendship. But that wasn't my reason; I just wanted some time to think, about life and everything in it.

I was just about to take a bite of my toast when Pansy walked to the opposite side of the table, leaned over with her two lackeys standing behind her, as if they were the mightiest of them all.

"Can I help you?" I say in a bored tone, wasn't it clear that I did not want to be disturbed?

"'Can I help you' who do you think you are? I told you straight up that you shan't go after Draco but low and behold you had him in your room! I'll give you a warning Wessels, one more-", Pansy couldn't continue her rant because I had gotten up from where I sat and left her there, leaning on that table. I refused to sit there while she tried to plant fear into me. She didn't scare me, so why should I let her attempt to? And anyways, class was just about to start and I didn't want to be late of my first official day at Hogwarts, I wanted to make a good impression upon the professors and students that I wasn't a typical Beauxbatons girl.

I made it to class earlier than I wanted but that just meant that I could choose where I wanted to sit, I chose a spot at the back that gave me an okay look at everything that could go on. Minute by minute, witches and wizards alike trickled into the class, I learned by observing that houses sat together, and that I noticed Harry Potter and his two friends Granger and Weasley, the atmosphere quieted and seemed to change when the trio walked in. All of which was lost when conversation picked up again. Draco seemed to share this class with me, who walked in a little late and took his seat next to Goyle, without one look at me. I hope he isn't mad at me.

"Good morning children," called a soft voice, everyone turned in their seats to see Umbridge enter from the back, standing there, a sickening smile on her toad-like face, "Ordinary, Wizardry, Levels examinations, O-W-L, or more commonly known as O.." She spoke as if we didn't already know this, walking up the furthest aisle from me, swishing her wand to write it on the chalkboard.

"Study hard and you'll be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences may be, severe," she sheepishly shrugged. Will she act like this throughout the term? She stood in-front of the desk and with another flick of her wrist two stacks of books had been levitated from its spot and had begun to hand themselves out to every student. "Your previous instruction in this class has been, disturbingly…uneven. Which you'll be pleased to know from now on you'll be learning a carefully structured, ministry approved course of Defensive Magic." This surprised me; Hogwarts has been known to have quite the DADA course, changing professors every year. But the thought of a safe DADA comforted me; I always had a knack of messing things up. "Yes?" Umbridge answered the raised had, who belonged to Granger.

"There's nothing in here about using Defensive Spells." She stated, didn't Umbridge just say that this was going to be a safe course? It couldn't be safe if we used real Defensive Spells.

"Using spell? Ha, ha. I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom." She mused, walking to Granger's desk, she seemed to become immediately uncomfortable with the proximity that Umbridge had to her.

Weasley piped up at this, "We're not going to use Magic?"

"You'll be learning about Defensive Spells in a secure, risk-free way." Umbridge explained to not only Weasley but to the rest of the class. Potter thought this was the perfect time to voice his own opinion.

"What use is that if we're going to be attacked? It won't be, 'risk-free'" Oh boy…

"Student's will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Umbridge was getting annoyed and walked back to the front of class. "It is the view of the Ministry, that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient enough to get you through your examinations! After all, is what school is all about." She pressed to everyone.

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Potter argued.

"There's nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine will want to attack students such as yourself?" She asked.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe, Lord Voldemort?" Potter argued back with gasps going around the class at the mention of the Dark Lords name.

It was so quiet that you could hear someone drop their wand.

"Now let me make this perfectly plain," Umbridge said, now addressing everyone, "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This, is, a, lie." She spoke, walking down an aisle.

"It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him!" Harry raised his voice at every word.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" She cut him off before he could say anymore. I do believe he's back, only because my parents had told me. I guess the Ministry is trying to keep this quiet as long as possible.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own account?" Potter was not leaving this alone, probably making students uneasy on this topic.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge responded, her voice had a deathly calm tone to it.

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You know that!" Any of the Slytherins could have confirmed this, but none looked like they wanted to support Potter in this argument and get detention themselves.

"ENOUGH!" She boomed. "Enough. See me later Mr. Potter. In my office." Her voice remained calm after the first 'enough'.

Class went on without any more arguments. I was perfectly content with the assignment she had given us to finish by the end of class. I had already knew about this topic to it helped a bit to write a well-informed essay on the theory of defensive magic. I finished before even Granger got halfway through hers. My footsteps up the aisle caused a few people to watch me walk to the front of the class where Umbridge sat there, sipping some tea watching me. Her stare made me feel a tad uneasy but I wasn't about to make a fool of myself and run back to my desk.

"Can I help you Miss Wessels?" Her voice was quite pleasant.

"Err, I've just come to hand in my assignment. I've finished." I say handing the two full pieces of parchment into her awaiting hands. She looked over it quietly, this didn't settle my nerves.

"It seems that you've done a fair bit of writing. Very thorough and detailed, just as it should be. And because you look like a rather bright student, I'm going to let you leave early, but don't expect this regularly." I get to leave early? Yes, so maybe she wasn't so bad if you didn't bother her about the Dark Lord or anything along those lines. She stood up, setting her tea cup down, and walked to stand next to me, addressing the class' attention. "As you can see, Miss Wessels has completed her essay is such time. Let Miss Wessels be an example of hard work and efficiency. I hope all of you will take some pointers from her, so all of you can make this as smooth as possible. Now back to your essay." She finished. Her saying those things had made my cheeks turn pink. If only they knew me…

I gathered my books and quickly left the classroom before I was interrogated by anyone.

I took my time to walk back to the common room where I could just relax and take time to think. I sat in one of the green plush chair watching as the flames danced all within the fireplace. I thought about how this year will change or be different from being at Beauxbatons. How will I change myself? Will everything be different? I thought about my parents and how they were dealing with being back into their Death Eater plans the Dark Lord has for them. I never really thought too much about what they did because sometimes when I actually think about it, my parents didn't seem like the people that would use Dark magic or terrorize other people. They just weren't like that. To me they were always thoughtful, caring and loving. Could they be both Death Eaters but the most loving parents ever? Mind you, it's more of my Dad participating in the activities than my mother. Sometimes I worry that something might go wrong and I'll be left all alone, I have no aunts or uncles, brothers or sisters, I'm all alone, just like I think my parents were too.

I was pulled from my thoughts when people started to tickle in from class. Some went up to their dormitories, some settled down on the couches or chairs and talked amongst themselves. Pansy was talking to her two groupies, Bulstrode and Greengrass. Draco was joking around with Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone seemed to have something to do. Being the only one not talking to anyone, I left and for the next hour I walked down random halls, enjoying the architecture and looking at the moving paintings. I came across three voices talking in hushed tones. I stayed as hidden as possible, listening in on their conversation.

"Are you crazy? Umbridge will have your head if she finds out!" One of them said, obviously not happy about such topic.

"Hermione, we need to do this! We have to fight back! How are we supposed to defend ourselves if that _toad_won't teach us?" Hermione Granger? Is she talking to Potter and Weasley? She must be, she isn't very popular among the girls in our year, I can tell and I haven't been here for two full days, she really only hangs out with that terrible duo.

"What if she finds out? We could get expelled! And naming it Dumbledore's Army will get Dumbledore in trouble as well. The Ministry will come after him!" Dumbledore's Army? What in the world are they doing?

"But that's so brilliant about Harry's plan. We won't get caught!" Weasley said a little too loud. I decided this was the proper time to make my entrance.

I took a few steps backwards down the hall and emphasized my footstep sounds in the corridor and turned the corner, walking past the trio, their stares looking at me as I passed, not talking at all. A little smile was on my face as I kept walking towards the lake where I could settle at throw some pebbles into the water.

It wasn't until later that I heard someone muttering to themselves. I turned around to see Draco walking towards the water's edge, it seems as though he felt my presence because he looked up and right at me.

"Hello Draco, lovely day isn't it?" I say, looking back at the water that rippled at where I threw a rock.

"Oh-uhm yes, it is a lovely day." He responded standing twenty feet to my left. An awkward silence fell upon us.

"Do you come here often?" I as after throwing a couple more rocks in the water.

"No, not at all, really. I just needed to get away." We still didn't look at each other.

"So I overheard Potter and his two followers, talking about some army they named after Dumbledore. Also talking about teaching defensive spells because Umbridge won't let them use magic." This caught Draco's attention and moved a little closer so I didn't have to share this news with everyone , not that there was anyone close enough to hear us. Or the fact that there was no one there aside from us.

"Potter? Making an army? HAH! That's the biggest joke I ever heard!" He scoffed. I assume he thought that this was very funny. "Hey, how come you didn't sit with us at breakfast?" Ah, so he's finally asking…

"I wanted some time to think to myself. Think, well worry about my parents getting involved with the Dark Lord again, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about..." Draco nodded, feeling the same way probably. "Don't be mad if I don't sit with you." I added, just for good measure.

"I saw Pansy giving you a hard time. What did she say?" He asked, finally looking in my direction.

"Oh she was giving me a warning, trying to distill some fear into me." I laughed at this. Pansy Parkinson could stuff it where the sun don't shine for all I care!

"Pansy likes to think that she has a claim to me since third year, don't know why but she does. Don't listen to a word she says, it's a rubbish." He said side-glancing at me.

"Don't worry about that. I would never listen to a thing that pug-faced twit has to say." I laughed. "So Malfoy, what do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked.

"In my spare time, hm, well not much really. When I have some time I listen to music. Well mostly the Weird Sisters." He answered, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Weird Sisters? Really? Oh god. If that's all you listen to then I desperately need to show you some music much more better than the _Weird Sisters_." I say, shocked. Weird Sisters are a famous Wizard band, they're okay but nothing compared to Muggle music.

"Do you know anything better?" Oh if you actually knew.

"I do in-fact know better music than that, though it's by people you're not particularly fond of. Muggles." I wasted no time getting to the point.

"MUGGLES? Do you honestly think Muggles have the better music? As if they have anything better than Wizards." Draco scoffed. I looked at him trying to say 'just try it, just once' but he started to shake his head.

"Oh c'mon! Just one time, and if you don't like it or not then I won't ask you again. Okay? Please, just give them a chance to prove themselves." I try again, I see his eyes soften slightly.

"...O-kay, fine! Alright? Ya hear me? I'll try them! But if I hate them, I might just have to hex one of them, don't blame me if anything happens. Alright?" He warns me, I have a blank face, his words didn't affect me at all.

"Great! I'll see you at the main entrance at six p.m sharp, don't be late! And wear...oh never mind, I'm sure I can find something for you to wear..." I smile and skip off back to the castle, leaving Draco all by his lonesome.


	3. Concerts & Getting to know

**Disclaimer: I own what Rowling does not.**

I woke up Saturday morning with a slight smile on my face, thinking about what might come later today. Yesterday Draco had agreed to accompany me to a concert, proving that muggles aren't as rotten as he thinks. I pulled my blankets off my body and did my normal morning routine, shower, dress, fix hair and a dab of makeup. As quietly as I could, I tip-toed down the stairs, careful not to wake any students, only because it was still really early in the day, the clock had only read 7:26am atop the mantle of the fireplace.

Once I exited the the common room and climbed the stairs to the main level where I walked to the Great Hall to have a small breakfast, while eating my owl Eddie flies in and lands beside me with a letter in his beak with my father's handwriting on the front. I open it and read it while petting Eddie, he shifts around it get comfortable.

_Lauren,  
><em>

_Do you know how hard it was to get these tickets? Especially two? But don't worry they're in the envelope with this letter. And don't worry about Dumbledore, I have talked to him and told him that this was commitment you already said yes to with no way getting out. He also knows that you are taking the Malfoy boy with you and that isn't a problem either. Just make sure the both of you have finished your homework and are at the Three Broomsticks at 6:30 sharp, I will wait for you two there, I do have to side apparate you both..I can't wait to see you so soon, and meet the Malfoy boy. Your mother and I miss you terribly. I'll see you soon my child. Je t'aime._

_Sincerely,_

_William Wessels._

I set my father's letter to the side and pull the two tickets from the envelope and quickly put them in my robes. I give Eddie a piece of toast and let him fly back to the owlery.

I leave the Great Hall only to bump into Dumbledore himself. He holds my shoulders and steadies me.

"Good morning Miss Wessels, a little distracted, are we?" He asks, looking at me through his half moon spectacles.

"Ah, no. Not really. I just finished breakfast and got an owl from my father. That's all, and I'm not really a morning person." I say, smoothing out my robes and adjusting my tie.

"Yes, your father and I had a nice little chat about tonight. He explained that tonight was something you couldn't escape. But I have no problem with students leaving the campus on the weekend, we need a break every once and while, right?" Dumbledore held my hand, patting it gently as he spoke to me.

"Of course, we can overwhelm ourselves sometimes, then our minds can't operate at their fullest capability." Whoa, I said that?

Dumbledore and I parted our ways, I returned to my common-room to finish my homework for the weekend. There's no way I'd be able to accomplish this on Sunday, after the concert, I'll need my rest.

By the time I lift my head from the book I had my nose in, it was quarter after five. I closed my book, I might as well start to get ready.

I open my suitcase that holds all my muggle clothes. I feel the need to dress with a leopard print this evening, so I pull out this print cropped bustier, black jeans with a leopard print belt, gold necklace, and a leather jacket, to finish the look I pulled out print heels. But I wouldn't be putting those on until I make it to the venue, so for now I wear some flats. My make-up is kept simple, but for the lips I make them a reddish fuchsia color. My hair is just pulled up into a ponytail, with my bangs pinned to my sides.

I looked at the clock, it read quarter to six. I grabbed my shoes and tickets and made my way to the main doors. I nearly tripped several times on the stairs before I reached the doors. Standing there was Draco, just standing there in a black T-shirt that outlined his defined chest and dark-washed jeans paired with black tennis shoes. Taking a breathe, I walk towards him, feeling the tickets in my jackets inside pocket.

"Hi," I say, suddenly feeling his eyes on me, absorbing my outfit and me. Our eyes meet and I smile, without realizing it, and he smiles back.

"Hey," he says, "Shall we be on our way then?" He motioned for us to walk forward.

"So, how was your day?" I ask, trying to fill the silence, it was comfortable but I'm just trying to be friendly.

"Well it was really boring. While I was doing my homework, I had Crabbe and Goyle constantly ask me questions, then Pansy showed up which made me really more frustrated. She thinks that because I kissed her on the cheek when we were children that she has this claim on me, but she doesn't get that I don't want to be with her. She isn't that bad...when she doesn't talk but as soon as she opens that trap, it's like the world has gone to hell." Draco complained. "How rude of me, how was yours?" He asks. We're just outside of Hogsmeade by this time.

"My day? Well let's see... I woke up at 7 am, surprising, I know. Then I went to eat, had a little chat with Dumbledore, did homework for the whole day and now I'm here. Boring I know." I say. All I can think about now is seeing my dad. I know it hasn't been a week but I miss him so much.

I don't wait for Draco to say anything, I break out into a run for The Three Broomsticks. I swing open the door, and I see my dad sitting at a table. The sound of the door caught his attention and looked straight at me. I ran to him as fast as I could, then I jumped into his arms, hugging him with all my might, he hugged me back, with the same level of fierceness as well. My dad sets me down on my feet with a small kiss on the cheek. I sit down quickly and put on my heels and throw out my flats, I didn't really like them and were a wee bit small.

"Hi dad." I say with a stupid smile on my face. I don't care if people laugh, I missed my dad terribly and I was just so happy to see him.

"Hey kiddo." He chuckles. "Ah, you must be Lucius' boy. I'm William, William Wessels." He stuck his hand out to shake it with Draco's.

"I've heard so much about you mister Wessels." Draco responded, a hint of happiness in his features.

"All good I reckon. Lucius and I go way back! Far back than I can remember!" My father enthused. I never knew he was such good friends with Draco's father. I'll have to look into that.

"C'mon dad. We best be on our way if we want to beat the rush!" I tell father, truly excited for this show. I've wanted to see this band for so long. And now I finally have the chance to go and with someone, who's company I'm starting to enjoy.

"Ah, yes. Come on then, take my arm the both of you." A second after I touched my father's arm I felt the pull in my navel and all the air escape my lungs.

We arrived at Brixton Academy, in London. The nippy November air was crisp and sharp. I inhaled, my lungs reveling in the fresh air while I closed my eyes, smiling. I slowly opened them and looked at Draco and my Father, watching me. My father smiling lovingly at me, while Draco just looked at me.

"I think we can manage from here Dad. Thank you for this again." I say, hugging him tightly, our moment is small but special. I pull back, father is still smiling. We separate, I lock my arm through Draco's.

"How right you are Lauren. I have made a portkey and placed it in the ladies washroom with a cell that has an out of order sign on it. The portkey won't be that hard to see or find." He explains, before giving Draco another firm handshake, "It was nice to finally meet you Draco, tell your father I said hello and give Narcissa my love." Dad parts us, walking down a deserted walk way, disapparating along the way.

Draco and I walked to the end of the line, which by this time wasn't that long. Within five minutes we were inside. I pulled out the tickets, handing them both to the usher, he handed back our tickets and let us through.

"What in the world...?" Draco commented as people walked by in leather jackets, ripped jeans and hair in different stages of disarray.

"Well, the genre of the music these people we are seeing play appeals to those who dress like this. But I like this band but I have different thoughts on their clothing. Muggles love to show their personality and bare their soul through music." I explained as we found our seats in the balcony near the ledge. I removed my jacket because the body heat was rising and it was warm enough to be without a jacket or sweater.

Draco caught sight of what I was wearing underneath and his eyes widened. I caught that and laughed.

"What in the world are you wearing? That is so indecent!" Draco said, looking intense. I didn't laugh at his seriousness, even though it was so funny.

"Well mister Malfoy, I'm wearing a bra..crop top. And it's not indecent, it's flattering." I say smugly, smiling at his reaction to the word bra. What is it with men freezing up when you say bra or something feminine? I don't get it... but whatever floats his boat.

"Don't call me mister Malfoy, thats father's name, and I'm not father. In no way, shape, or form." Draco said, that obviously wasn't a good sign.

"Forgive me, I didn't know that was a sore subject." I put my hands on his chest, looking up at him through my lashes, smiling. Draco's throat bobbed and he nodded. I don't think he could find his voice at that moment.

"Now," I say stepping back, "by now I'm guessing you're wondering what band we are seeing."

"Yes actually. I don't think it would be great if I saw these people without knowing who they are." He says, crossing his arms just as an older man walked by absorbing my clothing and visible skin. Draco didn't miss that and gave him a glare that would make you rethink your birth but didn't advance the man.

"Okay, so we are seeing this band called Iron Maiden. They are like the only band you could listen to and learn history about the muggle world in a very cool way. They've been a band for about twenty years or so now. And I'm positive you'll like them as much as I do." I say excited for this night.

For the next two hours, Draco and I talked about light subjects while the opening acts were on, trying to warm up the crowd. We just sat in our seats, trying to speak louder than the band, which was almost impossible so we had to be very close, so our heads we practically touching, my mouth was constantly at his ear and his, mine. During this time we got to know each other on rather quizzical questions like favorite color to favorite past time. When the lights came on, signaling intermission before Iron Maiden came on. We went to get a drink, but was odd because it was obvious Draco's never seen any of this because of his pureblood-is-the-only-way living. We walked around people watching, trying to point out the oddest looking person. We pointed out someone with the biggest mohawk it was crazy and it was different colors too! The lights started to dim so we returned to our seats, set down our drinks and clapped as Iron Maiden came out on stage.

The concert kicked off with 'Children of the Damned' a song from their third CD 'The Number of the Beast', I liked that song, it reminds me of people in the world doing things against their will. When that song ended the drummer began that popular opening and the crowd went crazy, the lead singer began to sing 'Run to the Hills' one of my favorite songs by them. I started to find myself lost in the beat and sang along. When it came to the chorus I looked at Draco and sung it to him as he laughed and drummed his hands against his thighs, actually enjoying himself. After that song ended, 'The Trooper' came on, I enjoyed myself, singing along as Draco, by now, was bobing his head and still drums his hands with the beat. I don't expect him to totally get into it but I'm glad he's at least having fun, we all need a break. I take a break from singing because my mouth was getting really dry so I stand next to Draco moving my hips from side to side, letting the drink put chills down my body and the body heat dance on my skin, warming me. In between some songs the lead singer would interact with the crowd, making it more personal. Draco and I catch eyes several times and just smile, not needing to fill it with air between us with words. I watch as the band play on. Three songs later, I'm back to singing 'Wasted Years' which means so much to me I can't really describe how it's helped me. Draco senses this too and moves so we are almost brushing our arms against each others. Another songs passes and they finally play 'Can I Play with Madness?' a song I absolutely love. I sung my heart out, and by this time I'm sweating with beads of it rolling down my neck and I've finished my drink so I snatch Draco's and take a chilling sip that cooled me down immediately. The stage now had their huge mascot Eddie, a corpse, that was introduced on their first album cover. A couple of songs later and they came to the last song that was from their new album 'The X-Factour' which is the name of the tour, they played 'Man on the Ledge' I wasn't that familiar with it but still enjoyed it.

As the band members left the stage and the lights came on, Draco and I took our exit and walked to where the portkey was, luckily there wasn't anyone in there and if there was, they weren't paying attention, and even more lucky for us the out of order cell was a handicapped one so it wasn't so crowded. When my dad said the portkey wasn't hard to find he was right, in the middle of the stall there was a stuffed animal with a note on it that read '_This will transfer you at exactly 11 o'clock_.' I peaked out of the stall to a clock that was on the wall, it read 10:59 with ten seconds to go, I quickly lock the cell and tell Draco to grab onto it at the same time I do. It was over in two seconds and we found ourselves outside the Shrieking Shack's front door. On the door another note from my father, "_There is a secret passage in the drawing room, this will lead you to an opening at the base of the Whomping Willow, I caution you, be careful, that tree will awake to any noise you make. I love you Lauren – Dad_"

I open the door, it whines in protest, the drawing room is to my left. The secret passage wasn't hard to find because who ever used it last left it open. Draco went first through and then helped me because my shoes were not made to do this type of walking. The passage was dark and damp, we pulled out our wands, mine was in my jacket in a charmed pocket. Lighting out wands we walked until we reached the end, the castle in our view. Carefully we stepped out, watching out step, made it far enough from the tree to walk properly.

"So, what do you think?" I ask, breathing in the night air. With most of my sweat dried to my skin I'll have to take an extra long shower to not only clean the sweat off but ease the tense muscles I'll have.

"I, enjoyed it?" He answered with a question. We were getting closer to the castle, and we were now walking on a path, even enough so I could walk without much trouble.

"So muggles aren't the worst thing to happen to the world then?" I ask, just now entering the castle.

"Well, they are, but I'm starting to see the benefits they have." He says.

I hear what sounds like a cat then I see a shadow approaching, knowing we aren't supposed to be out this late, I grab Draco and pull him into the closest room, which just so happened to be a broom closet, not only was it cramped but it was dusty, great, I thought, please don't make me sneeze.

The person we were hiding from has left so I quietly opened the door and looked. After making sure they were gone I pulled Draco out and we walked to the dungeons where the door to our common-room was. I muttered 'Salazar' and the door swung open letting us through. I wasted no time walking/running to the nearest couch and removing my shoes. They were very nice but weren't the best for walking long in. Draco shook his head and sat down next to me, the fireplace was still burning so we just watched it, I closed my eyes letting it warm my face, and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.


End file.
